Conventional safety systems, which should prevent accidents and in particular rollovers of motor vehicles, are often used in vehicles, which have a comparatively high center of gravity such as trucks or pickup trucks, for example. These systems detect whether there is an imminent rollover of the motor vehicle on the basis of rotational and acceleration data of the motor vehicle. If an imminent rollover is detected, then countermeasures such as targeted triggering of a braking system (ESP control) or an intervention into the steering, for example, is initiated. Simultaneously or alternatively, such rollover protection systems output a warning message to the driver of the motor vehicle acoustically or visually, for example, so that the driver himself may initiate corresponding countermeasures.